


Teeth Marks

by Arcadia_Redfield



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Bite, Death, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, Funny, Love, Marks, Pack, Romance, Scotland, Supernatural - Freeform, War, Werewolf, bitten, fight, highschool, mate, rogue - Freeform, teen, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadia_Redfield/pseuds/Arcadia_Redfield
Summary: Dahlia Blair, an 18 year old who has moved due to the death of her mother. Moving from Scotland to England to live with her uncle, she deems the small town is not at all what it seems.





	Teeth Marks

The idea of trying to fit in at a new school at 18 was nightmare inducing. But it wasn’t just my nightmare. It was my reality. Not only was I moving to a new school, no. That would have been too kind. Sitting in my dinky little car with two large suitcases and some boxes, I headed to my uncle’s house. 200 miles away he lived in a small town surrounded by miles of dense forest. Before they died my parents had taken me a few times to visit him, but that was over 10 years ago.  
My father had died around five years ago. He had had a heart attack. I continued to live with my mother until very recently. She passed away after a battle with Leukaemia. With no income and not really having many friends in my hometown, I had nowhere to go after my mum died. My Dads brother, Jack Blair, said I could stay with him. He had attended my mother’s funeral but left town that evening. I stayed a few days. To grieve and to pack.  
“Help me believe, it’s not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become” I sang along to quietly as I entered the small town of Glassden. It was around 4pm, and with it being October it was starting to get darker. The drizzle of rain certainly didn’t help the gloomy atmosphere of the place overall. I drove through the town and soon I pulled into a space in the driveway of my uncles’ small home. It looked the same as I remember it, red brick on the outside with a black tile roof.  
As I stopped the car and pulled up the handbrake, I saw my uncle come out of the house. I got out the car and gave him a small smile.  
“Hey kiddo” He greeted. He had always called me that. I said hello back and closed the driver’s side door. He rubbed his hands together. “So, what’s the damage? How much stuff did you bring?” He asked half-jokingly.  
“I’ve got two suitcases, some small boxes and my backpack.” I said, grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat. Uncle Jack nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll take the boxes and a case; you take a case and your bag alright?” Jack said, opening the boot of my car. I nodded as a reply while Jack pulled the two ugly suitcases from the car. They were navy blue with a pink flowery pattern. I grabbed a suitcase and headed inside.  
I knew where I was going as I walked in the house. There was a grey and white themed bedroom with a back-garden view. It was my uncles guest bedroom. Well, he said I could have it whilst I lived there. I put my case on the bed to unpack later. Jack followed me up the stairs with the boxes and other case. He did the same and put the suitcase on the bed and the boxes on top of a set of dresser drawers.  
“Well, home sweet home” Jack said. “You can take the rest of the afternoon to yourself if you want. Settle in and everything.” He said. I nodded and thanked him as he left and closed the bedroom door.  
I began to unpack my suitcases. A lot of the stuff in a case were clothes or shoes. I didn’t realize I had so many clothes until I emptied my wardrobe and drawers at home. That goes for shoes too. And books. Lord of lord. It had made me so sad to see the large yet empty bookshelves. I only brought a handful of books with me, donating the rest to the local library in my old town. I brought the ones I hadn’t read yet, so definitely cut about 80% of the ones I own.  
My Dexter, Alex Rider, Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter (I know) series were quickly packed onto the one small shelf in the neutral themed bedroom. I smiled a little as the bedroom door squeaked open. Jacks dog Molly walked in for a nosy. She was a small but energetic cocker spaniel. Cute little thing. Her tail thumped against the bedroom door as she seemed to smile up at me.  
“Hello darling” I said, scratching behind one of her floppy ears. She licked my hand before waddling off. Sweet thing.  
I was quick to unpack everything else. It wasn’t my room. It was a room with my things, but it wasn’t my room. Maybe soon it will be. I put a photo of me and my parents on the desk next to my laptop. In the photo I was eight years old, mickey mouse hat on my head with the castle behind us. We were in Disney land Paris. One of our last holidays as family.  
It took maybe an hour or so. The boxes emptied, suitcases unpacked and backpack ready for school. Hilariously it was the last Friday before the October break. Uncle Jack said it would a good and quiet day to have a first day in a new place. I couldn’t have agreed more but, it was still funny to me. I was just glad it was a non-uniformed school.  
I walked downstairs where I could smell cooking.  
“Move Molly” I heard my uncle yell as Molly plodded out of the kitchen. I chuckled a little as I walked in.  
“What’s cooking?” I asked, looking at the pan. My uncle smiled.  
“For tea tonight Dahlia, a meal from home!” He said with a chuckle. “Mince and tatties! Or as the neighbours and the rest of England say, mince and potatoes”  
I smiled. My dad used to make that a lot. Him and Jack got my grandfather’s recipe years and years ago. Best mince and tatties in the world. Their secret? Well I still have no idea. When it was ready my uncle made two plates of mince and tatties with a side of peas and carrots. Healthy.  
We ate in mostly silence. The only noise was Molly crying from the living room. We had the door closed that separated her from the dining room where we ate, and she wanted some of the food.  
“Do you know how to get to the school okay tomorrow?” Jack asked, looking up at me. I nodded as I put my fork down, my plate now empty.  
“Okay. I know being new is gonna be a bit difficult but, I’m sure you’ll make friends and that” He said with a smile. I smiled back.  
“Yeah” I replied. “I kept mostly to myself back home, so I don’t know” Jack stood, taking both plates.  
“You need pals Dahlia. Canny go through life on your own” He said, trying to be nice. I nodded a little, though I wasn’t so sure.  
“Do you take money or a pack lunch to school?” Jack asked as I also stood from the table.  
“I usually make a pack lunch but if there’s nothing in I’ll take cash.” I responded, following Jack into the kitchen. There weren’t really any packed lunch things there. Unless I wanted a carrot, some butter, and a can of Heineken.  
“Yeah I should have thought about that… Sorry kiddo. You okay for cash?” He asked, and I nodded. My mum left me all the money to her name, of which she had had around £20,000 saved up. I put it into my savings account as planned on being careful with it until I got a job down here.  
Jack let Molly into the back garden. The security lights came on as it was almost pitch-black outside. I looked out into the garden. It was a large garden with a 4ft fence that separated the garden from the miles and miles of forest behind it.  
“If you ever let Molly out, just be careful. I think there’s a gap in the fence somewhere.” Jack advised.  
“Okay I’ll keep an eye on her” I said. Jack nodded as he stood holding the door open. When Molly was done, she ran back into the house, her nails tip tapping on the floor. Jack put her in the kitchen for the night as I headed up the stairs for the night. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.


End file.
